


Beautiful, like freckled beads of light

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He loved Gladio and wanted to finally take this step, but he couldn’t help still being scared. He trusted that Gladio loved him back, but would that be enough for him to still find him attractive? What if Gladio found his defects offputting but hid it just because of his kind nature? Someone like Gladio could pretty much have anyone he wanted, and Prompto needed to know he wasn’t holding him back. He needed to know that Gladio truly wanted him just as much as he wanted him.





	Beautiful, like freckled beads of light

**Author's Note:**

> Way 50, "I think you're beautiful"

Prompto took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He loved Gladio and wanted to finally take this step, but he couldn’t help still being scared. He trusted that Gladio loved him back, but would that be enough for him to still find him attractive? What if Gladio found his defects offputting but hid it just because of his kind nature? Someone like Gladio could pretty much have anyone he wanted, and Prompto needed to know he wasn’t holding him back. He needed to know that Gladio truly wanted him just as much as he wanted him. He wanted to be viewed just as desirous as he found him. Glancing into Gladio’s dark amber eyes, though, he was meat with just that amount of desire. There was deep lust there causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

“Gladdy,” he whined quietly. 

Gladio brought his big hand up to cup his face gently. It was a strange combination with the intense lust boiling in his eyes. “Prom, baby, you sure you’re ready?”

He wanted to be, and that’s what counted, right? He gave a short nod, closing his eyes to savor the sensation as Gladio brought their mouths together. The kiss started as gentle as the hold on his face, but it quickly heated. Gladio nipped at Prompto’s lower lip and the blonde whined again into his mouth. His hands mapped out the shape of his shoulders and upper back. He wanted so badly to feel the bare muscles beneath his fingers and laughed internally that now of all times the man chose to wear a shirt, a thick hoodie at that. Still, it smelled strongly of him, and Prompto breathed the scent in with each breath. 

He forced himself to break from the kiss to tug at the hem of the hoodie. Gladio chuckled and ruffled the back of his hair. “Want me out of this, huh?”

Prompto could feel some heat rise to his cheeks, but he refused to feel embarrassed. “Duh.”

Gladio pulled the hoodie off in one quick motion and flexed his muscles in a show. “Like what you see?”

Prompto nodded but bit his lip. Would Gladio like what he saw? Quickly, he pushed back into their kiss, hoping to distract him from undressing him sooner than later. His hands ran over the muscles, admiring every dip and knowing just how much work it had taken to build it all up. Strong and powerful and capable. He didn’t trust himself more in anyone else’s hands, but still, the doubt gnawed at him. 

Gladio moved away from his lips to suck kisses into and under his chin. “Gonna take yours off too?”

Prompto’s breath hitched, but he played it off as sensual. “Uh, sure thing, big guy.” He gave his best flirty smile and pulled at his shirt. The process was slower than it should have been and Gladio’s breath hitched when his stomach and stretch marks were revealed.  Some silly part of Prompto decided it was safer to keep his face hidden in the shirt when Gladio still did not move to touch him. 

“Prom, what are you doing?” He sounded confused and slightly concerned. 

This was stupid! He couldn’t hide like this; he was already exposed. He gave a fake laugh as he finished removing the shirt, but Gladio wasn’t buying it. His eyes were more than slightly concerned now and he took his face into both hands.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

He couldn’t meet his gaze. “What do you mean?”

“If you aren’t ready--”

“No, that’s not it.”

Gladio was silent for a moment before asking, “It’s the shirt, isn’t it? You don't want me to see?”

Prompto swallowed. “No, not exactly.”

“Then what? Explain it to me.”

“I…I just want you to keep wanting me.” His voice was tinged with sadness, and Gladio’s mouth turned down at the words. 

“Babe...why wouldn’t I still want you?”

“I…” It was obvious, wasn’t it? Or had Gladio not looked closely enough yet? “I’m covered in freckles and stretch marks.” And my wrist, he didn’t say.

Gladio pulled him into a kiss, staying close when he said, “Of course I still want you. I want you even more now. I love your freckles. I want to kiss each and every one.”

Now Prompto wasembarrassedd. “You love them?” 

Gladio gave him another kiss, sliding his hands to the back of his waist and slipping his hands just below the edge of his pants. “Yeah. I really do.” 

“Gladdy,” he whined again, kissing him this time. He tugged him close feeling lower himself and longing to feel Gladio’s hands on his bare skin. They pressed close together, building erections grinding together. 

“Prom,” Gladio gave a heavy breath, “are you good to keep going?”

He gave a more enthusiastic nod now. Sure, he had more stretch marks and his wrist to worry about, but maybe Gladio really wouldn’t mind once he was entirely bare. Maybe he could trust his love to be enough. 

Gladio’s hands pushed deeper into his pants making his gasp. 

“Just take them off. It’s okay.”

Gladio groaned and set to doing so. His hands slipped out only to find the clasp at the front and tugging them and his boxers down, breath hitching again at the sight of him. Prompto forced his breathing to steady as he waited for him to say something. 

“Prom, you’re...beautiful,” he finally breathed almost in awe.

Prompto gaped, mind suddenly reiling. “You...What?”

Gladio ran his hands up his sides before slipping around to his rear and tugging him close. “I think you’re beautiful, Prom.” 

Prompto wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or moan at that statement, and the sound that came out was a strange keening mixture between the two. “You mean it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I mean it. I’ll kiss all your freckles, watch me.”

Prompto laughed and nodded, walking them backward until they fell to the bed. Prompto was on his back with Gladio between his legs. Gladio kissed his mouth, then pecked over his face at what must have been numerous freckles. 

Prompto laughed. “You aren’t gonna really kiss all of them are you? It’ll take all night.”

“That’s fine with me,” Gladio said in earnest, continuing his kisses to his neck and shoulders. “If this is what you need to believe me.”

Prompto could feel his heart stutter at that and he grasped at his shoulders. “No, Gladio, I do believe you. I do.”

He could feel Gladio’s smile against his skin. “Good. I’m still kissing them all. Gotta make sure you don’t forget how lovely you are.”

His kisses trailed to his collarbone and to his chest. He came dangerously close to his nipples but skipped over them, intentent to keep up this freckle kissing game before anything else. Still, as he worked lower, over his stomach and thighs, Prompto could still feel himself getting worked up, especially when he felt his lick a stripe over each of his stretch marks as well. It was so much hyperfocused attention. He wiggled a bit, unconsciously pushing his semi-erection toward him. 

Getting the hint, Gladtio nudged the bridge of his nose against his shaft. “Hold your horses, sunshine.” With that, he kissed along his legs and over the tops of his feet. Then he raised his head and motioned for him to turn over. 

Prompto huffed, enjoying the attention but also feeling more impatient each moment. Gladio’s lips felt wonderful pressing against his skin and it made him long to feel those lips take him in. But Gladio was intent to follow through with his promise, kissing over his neck and width of his shoulders. He could feel the tigthness of his own pants brush against him as he moved over him, placing what must have been more than a hundred kisses along his back. Then his mouth was on his ass, and thank the gods, Gladio blessed him with sucks along with the kisses. His hands rubbed at the bottom of his cheeks as he sucked at the supple skin, and Prompto moaned and jerked his hips down against the mattress. 

“Almost there,” Gladio said before giving him a little nip at the base of a cheek. He moved on to kiss down the back of each thigh and calf, stopping at his ankles. Finally, he sat up with a wide grin. “Hope I didn’t miss any.”

Prompto glanced over his shoulder at him. “You dork.”

Gladio brought his face down to kiss at his lips. “I’m a man of my word.”

“Gonna keep the rest of it?” Prompto asked in a low tone, jerking his hips once more. 

Gladio pressed his own covered hips down against his backside and gave his ear a nip. “You bet your pretty behind.”

Prompto moaned and pressed his face into the mattress and rocked his hips back against him. Gladio rutted into him like that for a moment longer before moving back just enough to undoe his pants and push them down. Then his freed member was pushing against his ass, and Prompto moaned again, wanting him more than he thought he could. 

“Gladdy.” 

Gladio kissed at his shoulder blade. “Getting there, sunshine.” 

He got up from the bed, and Prompto almost cried out in protest but then he heard a cap opening and realized he was getting lube. He ground his cock into the mattress a few more times as he waited. When Gladio did return, he gave another kiss to his asscheek. He rubbed over them before nudging at his opening with a finger. 

“Ever done this to yourself?”

For the third time, Prompto could feel heat rising to his cheeks, but again he refused to feel embarassed about it. He nodded into the mattress and the finger jerked right into him as a reward. He moaned at the sudden intrusion and pushed back against it. Gladio rubbed at his asscheek as he pushed in further, then thrusted it twice before adding a second finger. Prompto pushed back encouragingly, but Gladio was going slow, inserting a third finger and prodding and stroking the fingers against his inner walls to prepare him. 

Prompto wiggled his hips, growing impatient again. “Come on, Gladdy.”

Gladio gave yet another kiss to his asscheek before tugging his fingers free. Prompto whined at the loss but moaned when he felt his protected cockhead pressing at him in their place. 

“Just tell me if it’s too much or too fast, okay?”

Prompto nodded, doubting he would need to. If Gladio would accept all of him, then he was more than willing as accept all that was Gladio.

Then he was breaching his rim, inch by inch, stretching him out further than he ever had been. His eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. It was just on the cusp of unpleasant, but his mind reminded him that this was Gladio and he knew from experience that once he adjusted it would be better. Gladio’s hands gripped his waist, thighs trembling as he fought to hold back his impulses. Prompto took some deep breathes, willinging himself to adjust quickly, and as soon as he felt ready, he rocked back against the other man, allowing a lewd noise to rise from deep inside his throat. 

Immediately, Gladio groaned, pulling almost all the way out to snap his hips forward. Prompto’s head jerked up as he cried out at the sudden pleasure. 

“Prom,” Gladio moaned, kissing at his skin again. 

They had just started, but with all the love Gladio was spilling over him, Prompto already felt overwhelmed. He had wanted to feel desired, and he did, but even more, he felt loved. Not that he hadn’t felt loved before, but this was more prominent, nearly tangible, as if he could take hold of it and put it into a jar to keep with him always as a reminder. He wanted to do something to show Gladio just how much he loved him in return. Right now, all he could do was meet him thrust for thrust and let his voice ring out freely. He wanted to proclaim his love, but when he tried for words, all that came out was babling nonsense. “Good. Love you. Yes. Please.”

Gladio didn’t seem to mind, never slowing his pace or ceasing to pepper him with kisses. His thrusts were careful but quick and powerful enough to promise more should he wish it. Prompto’s mind was almost as bad as his babbling, thoughts muddled by the pleasure coiling in his stomach. Cock grinding into the mattress with each thrust, his hands gripped at the sheets as he rocked back and forth. Prompto was beyond content, wanting this to last as long as possible, but one of Gladio’s hands roamed his chest, finding a nipple and tweaking it. He cried out in pleasure and knew he was close. 

His head pressed back down into the mattress as he tried to will himself to hold on. But then Gladio’s mouth was by his ear, voice hot and low and heavy. “Come on, sunshine. Come on undone. Just let go.”

His toes curled as his next thrust slammed into his prostate and he saw stars. He gave a high pitched cry as he came, mind blank and body warm. Next he knew, Gladio was orgasming himself. He slumped against his back and kissed at his neck and shoulder for a few moments before pulling out and disposing of his condom. When he returned, Prompto was curled up on his side. Gladio laid down beside him and tugged his head up to rest on his chest. He placed a kiss to his forehead and Prompto nuzzled closer. 

“How ya doing?”

“Good...Wonderful.”

Gladio rubbed over his arm. “You sure it wasn’t too much?”

Prompto shook his head. “No way.” He gave a contented sigh. “Gladio?”

“Yeah, sunshine?”

“I love you.”

Gladio placed another kiss to his forehead. “Love you, too.”

Prompto wasn’t sure yet what he would do to show him he loved him just as much, but he was sure with time he would think of something just as meaningful. 


End file.
